How a dad love his daughter
by Lord Jeremy Silver
Summary: AU-story for adults or older teens over 17. Robby Ray Stewart really really love his daughter Miley.


**Disclaimer: I don't own Hannah Montana.**

**Author's note: This story is clearly AU. Miley is 18 and Lilly lives with her dad and Robby Ray, Miley, Lilly and Jackson are very sexual perverted people.**

* * *

**How a dad love his daughter**

**Miley Ray Stewart is in the living room, watching TV when her dad enters the room.**

"How're ya doin' tonight, bud...?" says Robby Ray.

"I'm totally fine, daddy! Thanks for askin'...you're an awesome parent." says Miley.

"And you're a very good daughter. Sure, there's been times when we've not seen things eye to eye, such as when I told ya not to go to Florida." says Robby Ray.

"Yeah, that's one of the few times I've been really mad at ya. Like all mad and no mercy. Not many times it's been that way between us two." says Miley.

"I agree, baby-girl. Sorry...Miles! Please, let me show ya how much I love me beautiful awesome daughter. Now that you're 18 and not a little kid anymore I know something fun we could do, if ya want to." says Robby Ray.

"What the heck are ya talkin' about...?" says Miley confused.

"I know what you've done with Rico once and even with your brother...twice. Miley Ray Stewart, do I get the pleasure and honor to be my daughter's lover tonight?" says Robby Ray.

"First, tell me how ya found out about what I've done with Rico and Jackson? Did Jackson tell ya? That would be so typical. He goes straight to daddy, cuz he thinks Miley will be punished or something." says Miley as she roll her eyes.

"No, but I saw the way your brother suddenly looked at ya a few weeks ago and then just by complete total accident I heard Rico talkin' to some kid on the beach. I simply put 2 and 2 together. Common logic." says Robby Ray with a casual smile. "So...do ya wanna make love with your daddy or do I have to get my sexy Miley drunk first, huh?"

"Drunk?" says Miley.

"Hey, you've already drank alcohol, right? Or are me Miley a little alcohol-virgin?" says Robby Ray.

"Of course I've been trying alcohol. A beer every now and then, when I was alone, a glass of wine at parties as Hannah and some Jack Daniel's a few times." says Miley.

"Then we understand each other." says Robby Ray.

"Guess so, but if ya were to do me while I'm drunk that would be kinda like rape in the eyes of the law." says Miley, trying to sound serious, even though she begin to giggle.

"I'm not gonna tell anyone. And if that's the case then we could say the same about when you had sex with Rico." says Robby Ray.

"Yeah...I sort of forced him to fuck with me. You're right, daddy knows best." says Miley with a small friendly laugh.

"Before we go all physical, tell me, how was it to fuck with Jackson and Rico?" says Robby Ray.

"Pretty nice, actually. Better than I thought before I did it. I mean, they are egocentric mud-heads, but they know how to use their man-tool." says Miley.

"Wow! Never thought Jackson was good for anything other than gettin' into trouble." says Robby Ray.

"Wanna know something else? Lilly has fucked Rico too, in a tent at the beach. She told me yesterday." says Miley.

"Lilly's been with Rico? I'd never guess. Big surprise for me that Lilly would do that. She hate Rico almost more than you." says Robby Ray.

"Well, I was just as surprised as you. I did it to stop him from ever being a boy-bitch to me again and it went the way I wanted to, but never did I think Lilly would come up with the very same idea." says Miley. "That's the only reason I had sex with Rico."

"And Jackson, why did you have sex with him?" says Robby Ray.

"I was in serious need of a hard fuck and I thought why not? He's a guy and it turns out his dick was pretty large, so I just went for it." says Miley.

"Let's go upstairs now. To my room. I wanna see what fuck-skills my Smiley Miley really have." says Robby Ray.

"You'll enjoy what my hot body is able to do for ya, daddy!" says Miley in a soft sexy tone.

A few minutes later in Robby Ray's bedroom.

"Daddy, get ready to see my body..." says Miley as she pull off her clothes. Soon Miley is in only pink bra and black panties.

"Wow, Miley...I knew you were sexy, but this is even better than I'd ever dream of." says Robby Ray with a horny smirk.

"Can I see your dick now?" says Miley in a low childish voice as she goes down on her knees in front of her dad who sit down on his bed.

"Yes, bud." says Robby Ray with a friendly smile as he pull down his pants and boxers and show Miley his big dick. Much bigger than Jackson's or Rico's.

"Mhm...looks nice and big!" says a happy Miley.

"Take it in your mouth, Miley." says Robby Ray.

With skill Miley start to suck her dad's dick.

"Sweet dang, Mile! Ya suck like a real woman, just like your mom!" says Robby Ray as he close his eyes, begin to relax and just enjoy what his daughter does to his dick.

Miley smile when she see and hear that her dad enjoy what she does.

"Can ya deep-suck me?" says Robby Ray with a calm tone, not wanna just push his dick down Miley's throat in case she doesn't find that sexy.

"Yay!" says Miley in a happy tone as she stop sucking her dad's dick. "That would be nice."

Miley start to suck her dad's dick again and he push it down into Miley's throat.

"Ya like it big, huh?" says Robby Ray.

"Mhm!" says Miley as she give her dad a sexy wink to show that she love it.

"Let me push my dick up your..." begins Robby Ray.

"That's kinda dirty and kinky...me like!" says Miley.

Robby Ray flip Miley around on the bed and push his dick into her...you can probably guess what and then they have a lot of fun for two whole hours.

**The End.**


End file.
